


3. Hesitant Kiss

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hesitant Kiss, M/M, mcdanno, ten types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: In this moment, Steve's never, ever been so happy to hesitate about something.





	3. Hesitant Kiss

He’s not sure how they ended up here. 

No, that’s not entirely true, because.... Steve knows every move that led to this. Every word, every look, every absent touch, but as he stares down into bright blue eyes, senses assaulted by the scent of Longboard and the peppermint candy Danny had taken from the bowl, all he can think is that while maybe he knows what led to  _ this…  _ he’s not sure they could have predicted it being the way it is in the moment. 

Danny’s just staring, and he’s staring back and it is beautiful. Or, it might be, if he wasn’t currently trying to figure out what to do. 

He settles for moving in a bit closer, furrowing his brow and now the scent is mixing with the sensation of Danny’s breath on his lips, making the smaller man blink in shock, because he’s clearly as confused and hesitant as Steve is. He can read it in how the blue hues are almost muted into a nearly green-grey, eyebrows knitting together over those wide orbs, a hand coming from somewhere unseen to rest on Steve’s side. He allows it, steps in a bit closer, standing a little straighter and noting that each breath brings their chests together. He’s grown so used to the only sound being the waves outside and their combined breathing that Danny’s feather light whisper sounds almost like a scream.

“You said something about lines…”

“About how we can’t cross them, yeah… I remember, I was there, Danny...”

“So what are we doing?”

_ What are we doing?  _

Good question, Danny. 

He’s no sure what they are doing, but Danny definitely moves in a little more with that, and now their lips are just  _ barely  _ touching. In reality, it’s honestly only been a minute, but it feels like it’s been a year and then Danny goes for it and Steve could  _ cry.  _

Soft lips, softer than he imagined, slightly chapped and tender against his own as Danny silently tells him what they are doing, since Steven can’t do something as simple as give him an explanation. It works, though, because holy shit it’s perfect. Every last thing about it, from the way it’s clumsy because Danny has to press up onto the balls of his feet to the way Steve accidently bites at Danny’s lower lip in his excitement, brain kicking in and making him forget this is their first kiss, only focused on how hands curl into his side and how his own cup a face, palms brushing over stubble. 

And in this second? Steve’s never,  _ ever  _ been so happy to hesitate about something.


End file.
